movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sucky (HTF)
'' ' Sucky ' '' is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends: Williamz1992 edition. Character Biography Sucky is a male elephant of South American nationality (revealed in Truth or S ******) purple with a red cap with an "S" on it (a cap similar to that of // es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mario_%28personaje%29 Mario), he is a very happy guy, optimistic, and apparently, he suffers from nervousness, particularly plays with the characters that are children, he is very good friend of Pointy as seen in almost every episode of the series and its name comes from its habit of sucking things frequently (in this case, the word '' 'Sucky' '' translates into Spanish as' '' Chupón '' '(' 'For more information on this word, see the curiosities section' '). He is allergic to daffodils as seen in The last garden on the universe but in My girlfriend Franky, Franky gives him a narcissus and nothing happens. He is also in love with Franky usually they appear together in a large number of episodes having several romantic experiences. He likes to watch monster movies as seen in The sea's the limit, he likes video games, generally the platforms, trying to protect the environment as seen in Giggles vs. Global Warming and also, it proves to be religious, since in These are my cookies I was praying with your family. Their deaths usually involve being overwhelmed, being decapitated, being impaled, the head, his trunk or his skin. One of his most terrible injuries was in A hard school act to rehearse it where his whole skin is torn and then citrus liquids fell on his wounds. Despite this, he does not die in the aforementioned episode but, enters a coma. It is also considered a damiselo in danger. When in trouble, Powerpuff usually comes to the rescue, but hurts him or kills him during the process. But sometimes, he can act like a hero, as in My Hero, The Elephant Boy, where he tries to save Franky from the clutches of his Archenemy, Slasher. Even though he dies many times, he survives on (episodes will come soon). Episodes of Sucky Roles as protagonist TBA Roles as secondary TBA Appearance Roles TBA Occupations TBA Curiosities * His name also translates into Spanish as '' 'Stinky' '' but, as the character sucks things frequently it's called '' 'Chupón' '' in English, but the word '' 'Chupón' '' is also said in English '' 'Pacifier' '' which means '' 'Pacifier' ''. It is also said '' 'Chupón' '' to baby pacifiers, which is translated into English as '' 'Baby Pacifier' ''. * He is one of the many characters who died in his debut episodes. * Sometimes it can be naughty and spoiled, as seen in Swimmin 'Impossible and From A to Museum * When you take off your cap, you see that you have extremely long blonde hair, as seen in Let Your Elephant Down. * There are many times where Sucky takes off her hat and sees that he is bald. * The first time (and only so far) that plays an antagonistic role is in Follow the Cyber-Rules, Please! Where commits crimes of plagiarism to the creations of other users. * His wound in A hard school act to rehearse it is probably his most torturous wound. * Its survival rate is 30%. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Williamz1992 edition Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Elephants Category:Animals